Dash Baxter
Dash Baxter is a major recurring character and the quaternary antagonist in Danny Phantom. Dash even appears as the main antagonist for some episodes in the series Dash is voiced by S. Scott Bullock. Villainous Acts/Jerk Moments Dash is a star football and basketball player who often (with Kwan) bullies Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley and the other unpopular kids at Casper High School. He almost gets away with everything due to him being the most popular guy at Casper High and his winning streak when he dominates over his peers which a lot of them fear him and sucks it up to his teachers. He also has a crush on Danny's older sister Jazz Fenton much to Danny's disgust. Dash appears in the series premiere "Mystery Meat" as the two main antagonists (along with the Lunch Lady Ghost), he first appears to be very angry at Danny as well as Sam the latter who had the lunch menu, he then forces Danny to eat the mud just as Danny was about to do. So Danny calls in a food fight triggering chaos in the cafeteria which Dash gets hit by mud. Dash states Danny will pay for this. Eventually when Danny and Tucker gets in trouble with Mr. Lancer, Danny attempts to convince Lancer that Dash started it. Lancer states Dash isn't in trouble due to his football star status. Eventually Danny Sam and Ticker have to clean up the meat Dash Laughs evilly at Danny, Danny finally get his revenge when he uses his ghost power to dump on the meat on Dash, Dash shouts "Fenton a little help?" and Danny sarcastically responds "whatever you say Dash whatever you say". He appears in "Public Enemies" where his body is possessed by Walker when he and his minions take posses many of Danny's enemies in an effort to get revenge on Danny when he let several of his prisoners free in an earlier episode. In the episode: "Micro Management" Dash along with Danny and Skulker are accidentally shrunken down to an inch by Jack Fenton with Skulker on the loose Danny is forced to work with Dash in order to regrow into normal size through the episode Danny begins to transform into his human form when ever Dash notices the changes Danny lies to him in order to keep his identity secret from him they later regrow into normal size. In "Reality Trip Part 2", when Mr. Lancer demands to know who made a mess in the cafeteria Dash pins the blame on Sam and Tucker forcing the latter two too clean up the cafeteria. When Dash and the rest of the of the world finds out about Danny's idenity in "Reality Trip" Dash, Kwan Paulina almost instantly help Danny Phantom escape the Guys in White it is later shown he has respect for Danny Fenton and lost interest in bullying him. Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Physical Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:Jerks Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Male Bullies Category:Humans Category:Jocks Category:School Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Bullies